nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Doggy Door Afternoon
Doggy Door Afternoon is the seventeenth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on February 6, 2016 to 1.59 million viewers. Plot Summary When Anne and Tom need to go for an anniversary date, The Harper Quads convince them that they're responsible enough to be left at home alone. However, things quickly get messy when the kids start competing over who is in charge. Full Plot Anne and Tom want to go for a date night but can't find a babysitter to look after the quads. They can't take the quads with them because the quads have been banned from every restaurant within a ten mile radius. Since the quads don't want a babysitter, they convince their parents to leave them home alone. The parents are worried that the quads are going to fight but Dawn assures them that they will be fine because they're going to have Ricky in charge and listen to him. The parents agree and leave. Just as the parents leave the door, Dawn breathes down on Ricky and makes it clear that she's the one in charge. She reveals that she only said Ricky is in charge to avoid fighting. Ricky caves in. Dawn gives her first order of business: to open the doggy door so that they don't have to keep letting Squishy Paws in and out. Unfortunately, the dog gets out and runs away. Ricky declares himself in charge since Dawn has failed. The kids run after the dog. Squishy Paws heads straight to the restaurant that Anne and Tom are eating. The quads must sneak in to avoid getting noticed. Dawn pretends to be a waitress to pass by her dad. She almost gets busted. They eventually manage to get Squishy Paws back. Back at the house, the quads find a lot of other dogs inside the house because they left the doggy door open. They are unable to get back into the house because the main door is locked. They blame Ricky for being a bad captain. So, Nicky, takes charge. He tells them to go through the doggy door. They all try to enter at the same time. So, they get stuck. Nicky's plan has failed. So, Dicky takes charge. He tells them to oontz to the beat of music so that they can slowly get out. One of the dogs licks the quads making them all slimy and oily which allows them to get out. After that, they decide to enter the house one by one. They agree to work together to clean the house and get rid of the dogs. They complete everything just before their parents arrive. Unfortunately, the parents notice some of the dogs before even more dogs return into the house. The quads are forced to admit that they're not responsible enough being left home alone. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Continuity *The quads stay at home by themselves in YOCO. *This marked the second episode where the quads argue over who takes out Squishy. The first is in Pilot. *In Quad-ventures in Babysitting, the quads are mad that they have a babysitter. Trivia *This episode explains the order in which the quads were born. *This was the last episode until YOCO in which Mae does not appear in. *While filming Anne's "big stomach", a bouncy house was used. *Anne mentions steel cage matches. Steel cage matches are wrestling matches in cages. *Dawn says a popular quote on social media, "I'm the captain now!" *Dawn mentions how she was born four seconds before the rest of the quads. *This was the first time that Dicky and Nicky are seen as leaders. *Goof kids can’t get banned from restaurants within 10 miles. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016